nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Inoroth (Legends)
Inoroth, The Kingdom of Inoroth, 'or ' "Il Regno della Nuova Rotha, Precedentemente il Imperio di Rothia",' '''is a nation in Amplector, and makes up the Continent's Eastern Border. Inoroth borders more nations than any other Amplectorian nation; to the west lies Wirbel and Servoth, to the north and west, Dalruanazkal, to the south sits Fanaglia, and to the east the nations of Ardkonia, Gwentia, Averi, Prinnia, and Sarmandars. The Fanonian Gulf and the Gulf of Cadwall of the Imogen Ocean to the South and the Caeruleus Ocean to the North also touch Inoroth. Composed of 35 constituent states which retain limited soverignty, Inoroth is a constitutional monarchy. Her largest city, Rothia, is also the capitol. Write the first paragraph of your page here Etymology The word "Roth" comes from the name of "Rothus", brother of "Romulus". The city of Roth was founded in his honor, and the Empire that the people of his city forged carried on his legacy. The Rothian Empire was replaced by the current Monarchy somewhere around when the Mish Christians were driven out (and as a direct result of said action). The new nation was first named "Il Regno della Nuova Roth, Precedentemente Il Imperio di Rothia" (which translates to "The Kingdom of New Roth, Previously the Rothian Empire"), or simply "Inno-Roth" for short. As time wore on, however, people began dropping the second "n" and the hyphen when writing, and the country came to be refered to simply as "Inoroth". The Official Name is still considered the correct one, however, and in many government records (such as corrinations of king, birth certificates, death certificates, etc...), it is the only one legally usable. History 'Prehistory and Antiquity: Shadows and Myths - The Early Peoples ''The Favored Twins - Rothus and Romulus'' ''This is Good Ground - The First Settlers'' of the Nine Hills '' 'The First Republic ''Shepherds and Merchants'' - The First Civil Government ''Strength, Duty, Honor - Rise of the Senate'' ''Respublica Eternia! - Glory of the Republic'' ''Who is This Man, Ceasar? - The Beginning of the End of the Republic'' 'The Rothian Empire' ''First Amoung Equals - The Early Ceasars'' ''Cover the Earth - The Great Expansion'' ''Pro Cristo, Pro Imperium -'' 'The Early Christianization of Roth ''The Barbarian Horde - The Pagan Wars and Rise of the Papacy ''Blasphemy Means Death! - The Mishmahig Persecution'' and the ''Rise of the Protectionalists 'The Kingdom of Inoroth ''The Revolution'' ''The Middle Ages'' ''The Early Modern Era'' ''The Industrial Revolution'' Geography ''Topography'' ''Environment'' by Region ''Climate'' by Region ''Hydrology'' Demographics ''Ethnic Groups'' ''Languages'' ''Religion'' ''Education'' ''Healthcare'' ''Largest Cities'' Politics ''Constituent States'' Pia Golondo Isole Fredosole Alleria CiVerra Alkuria Lapero Villere Falerone Oltona Nord Verdo Verdo Malzera Rothia Grecia Piedmonte Udine Conta Ferralda Gizzala Monera Retrea Sipianto Pontreto Kippera Notrevamo Mon Gila Balkana Sertani Tronda Fotslia Bari Dono Rimera Pora ''Government'' Overview: There are five classes of people in Inoroth: King, Nobles, Priests, Businessmen/Burgesses, and Commoners/Populate. In legal matters, the King possesses veto power over the other four, and is often categorized as the high executor over the others. Unlike similar class-system models, there is considerable mobility between the classes -- though the nobility and king are more restrictive -- and it is very common for Inorothians to be categorized under multiple classes. A person with noble blood who becomes a priest, for example, would be eligible to vote for and be voted/appointed to offices in both the Priestly and Nobleman's Governmental Bodies. Likewise, a commoner who reaches the wealth requirement may qualify for both Burgess and/or Populate classes. Legislative and Executive: The King is both an executive and legislative position, and each of the other four bodies has at least one legislative body and an executive office or council. To make a Law, the King and one other group, or three of the four other groups, must sign it, and until all four of the non-king groups sign, the King may overturn the law on his own. If at anytime the King (and one other group should the law bear the signatures of all the other four powers), or if two of the other groups oppose a law that is in effect, they can overturn it. * King - One man who is able to both create and enforce laws. He is widely respected as the man who brings all other classes together, and the public perception of him is one of awe and respect. * Queen - (King) A largely Ceremonial position, the Queen does not usually take part in Inorothian Politics, but she is the Ceremonial Overseer of the Governor's Council, and some more ambitious Queens have actively and effectively used this position to gain considerable power and influence. The Queen is also highly respected by the Inorothian Public. * King's Council - (King) Composed of the Grand Premier, the Pope of the RCC, The Burgesses Representative, the Prime Minister, and many other Ministers and Advisors, this body facilitates interaction and discussion between the four classes of people, mediated by the King. This body also is a primary conduit of information to the King about various issues and problems in Inoroth, as seen by the various classes. * Governor's Council (Nobility) - Composed exclusively of the Provincial Governors of Inoroth, this executive body is chiefly responsible for interprovincial commerce and cooperation, and is usually the primary arbiter of disputes among the Provinces. A very respected body, and usually most members are clear of the more open and undesirable character flaws, as they are noblemen, but they must be elected by the commoners and not appointed. The Queen is the Ceremonial Overseer, and she also helps keep the body in order. * Grand Premier (Nobility) - One man, elected by the Gentleman's House, he is the official voice of the Nobility to the King. This position has waned in power as the new century dawns, just as the power of the Nobleman Class, though there is still considerable power in and respect for the Grand Premier. * Gentleman's House (Nobility) - Composed of one representative for every two million people, or one per Province, whichever is greater, the Gentleman's House (or Lord's Council as it is sometimes called,) is often regarded as the place where noblemen with nothing better to do go to be with likeminded nobles. Although some important business is done in the house on a regular basis, the not-entierly-unfounded public perception of the body is that it is full of carousers and party-goers who are out of touch with reality. * Pope (Church) The Executor of the Catholic Church, the Pope is generally respected by Rothian Catholics and hated by Protestants. His political powers are mostly secondary and ceremonial, though he wields considerable persuasive power and wealth, and few politicians risk crossing him openly. * Council of 9 (Church) Traditionally, the Rothian Catholic Church was arranged in 9 Divisions, each with a city as it's Religious Capitol. The Archbishops of each city are collectively known as 'The Council of Nine'. Today, these nine Archbishops make up the Highest Level of the legislative arm of the Catholic Church. They usually do not deliberate 'secular' laws, but focus on laws involving societal welfare, such as gambling laws, drinking laws, divorce laws, and so on. However, their abstinence from secular laws is traditional, not institutional, limitation, and there have been cases where the Council of Nine has broken or pushed through measures of a non-traditional nature to secure the King's inability to revoke them, and in the few times where they have done so, the Council of Nine has been rewarded by the other Class Legislatures with their own agenda being passed. Opinions of this Council are usually dependent on one's opinion of the Catholic Church as a whole. * Burgesses Representative (Burgesses) Executive * Businessman's League (Burgesses) * Prime Minister (People) Elected by popular vote by the people, the Prime Minister is the 'Vox Popula, 'Voice of the People'. He is the most powerful non-nobleman in Inoroth while in his term, and can be very effective at achieving real progress in the living conditions of the poor and moderately poor. Many of the people see him as a savior, but most nobles see him as base and undeserving of the power he wields. * Commoner's House (People) The People's Class has risen in power over the centuries, and it now is possibly the busiest class as far as legislation is concerned. With a Representative for every 100,000 people, they are the legislative body that is closest to the people, and they Judicial: There is one Supreme Court, composed of two appointees from each class and one appointee from the King, and every Court Member must be approved by all five of the classes, and can be removed by an order signed by all five of the classes. Provincial Courts are usually (but not always) patterned after the Supreme Court, although they often have only one appointee per class, rather than two. The Lower Courts are created differently, but are usually broken down into Circuit Courts (Civil) and Police Courts (Criminal), though different names are often used and in some counties both Civil and Criminal Cases are managed by one Court. ''Law and Criminal Justice'' ''Foreign Relations'' ''Administrative Divisions '''Rothian Catholic Church:' The Nine Regionary Divisions of Inoroth. The Bishops, one from each region, make up the Council of Nine Old Kingdoms: Political Regions: Military Economy ''Infrastructure'' ''Agriculture ''Manufacturing and Industry Science and Technology ''Imports and Exports'' Culture ''Cuisine ''Architecture ''Art'' ''Visual Arts 'Music and Dance' 'Cinema, Animation, and Media' 'Fashion and Design' ''Philosophy and Literature ''Sports'' ''National Holidays and Symbols'' ''Tourism'' Category:Nation Category:Nations